During surgery it is very important to observe the patient's level of consciousness and awareness. Few reliable methods of observation exist today. In the field of medical technology there is a problem in producing physical measurements representing the activity in an individual's autonomous nervous system, i.e. in the part of the nervous system, which is beyond the control of the will.
Particularly, there is a special need to monitor the autonomous nervous system of a sedated, non-verbal patient, e.g. a patient in anaesthesia or an artificially ventilated patient, in order to detect if the patient needs more hypnotics because of awakening stimuli or more analgesia because of pain stimuli.
Tests have shown that the skin's conductance changes as a time variable signal which, in addition to a basal, slowly varying value (the so-called basal level or the average conductance level through a certain interval), also has a component consisting of spontaneous waves or fluctuations.